Sadness
by kamiko159
Summary: No spoilers! I'll say this though slight RaiKim


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown if i did this would be useless! The only things i own is this story, Lidia, the old man, and the 'Recura' plant.**

* * *

…I don't know what happened; I all know was that there was an explosion and that I survived. My name is Kimiko Tohomiko and this is a story that changed my life forever and is still changing the life of my friend… It was February 16th and everyone was celebrating Raimundo's 18th birthday his parents had sent him presents from Brazil and me, Omi and Clay had each gotten him something. When we finished Dojo with the strangest timing as usual announced a new Shen Gong Wu but I don't remember it and I don't want to either it will bring back bad memories. We had gotten on Dojo and flew off to Colorado just south of Colorado Springs. There was an abandoned factory it was only about twenty years old but everything moved farther north or to China… but that doesn't matter Dojo pointed us to the Wu but Jack was already there gloating about it and how he defeated us and as usual he sent in his band of Jack-bots and we fought them but one got near this container of something that had spilled, gas maybe, I don't know and we were on our way out and I smelt fire and I knew it very well I am the dragon of that element of course, but Raimundo had his foot stuck in a pile of rubble and was struggling to get out. I yelled for him and all he said was 'Leave me I'll be fine.' So I had to go with my heart feeling and… left him. I realized though that there wasn't enough time to get far enough away to avoid the explosion from the fire so I did what I had to like one time before and use Wudai Fire Shield but it is only limited to a small area around me so I was worried about Raimundo on how he would get out of this mess.

The next thing I knew I woke up somewhere… I was on a bed and I was cold I didn't know where I was until I heard a voice it was my dad he asked if I was ok and I felt fine but I was probably still under the influence of morphine since I realized I was in a local hospital. I asked how my friends were and he said they were in other rooms but fine… he paused and he said that Raimundo was still unconscious but he said I suffered the least amount of injuries so I could get up and see him, under the watch of a nurse or dad of course, but I just wanted to see him. He looked so peaceful that way but I… I sensed something wrong with him and like magic a nurse walked in with a clipboard with his health analysis. I was concerned she had a wry expression apparently whatever happened to him wasn't good.

"Kimiko." She started. "I know you wouldn't want to hear this, but I'm afraid he won't be waking up anytime soon." Her lips parted as if she were going to speak again but closed them again.

I was afraid… for the first time I felt scared for Raimundo I always felt that one day I would wish harm upon him that he would not ever be as cocky as he usually was ever again… but now I wish that this had never happened to him because well now he looks so pathetic just lying there it seemed as though it had been 1500 years before something brought me back to where I am it was Clay apparently he woke up a couple of minutes ago his hair was still a mess. He noticed what I was staring at.

"Kimi I know that you're worried about 'im but we both know he'll be fine." I know his accent anywhere but for some reason those words didn't process in my mind until the nurse came back saying with Raimundo's 'condition' that if he wakes up, 'if' being a key word there, he wasn't going to be walking for a while… wait I didn't ever recall him saying anything about an impairment. I wished I could ask him why he didn't tell us anything but I had to resort to the nurse apparently when Raimundo was five he was in a surfing accident not only by getting hit by rip currents three times but also five jellyfish stings that must be why he's afraid of them. I asked what had happened to us and she said.

"Well I just heard the news about the explosion on S Academy Blvd. When it was on we thought anybody there was done for." She said.

She also explained that we shouldn't even be alive yet alone standing, but she explained that while we were asleep they preformed an MRI on Raimundo to check for damages and he had three broken ribs, a shattered hand, a punctured lung, and a sprained ankle, along with a concussion and possibly being in a coma. That wasn't the worst of it she said that it is unknown how long he'll be out they said if he's lucky maybe a couple of weeks to a month but she also said that there's a slim chance he won't make it through the night.

The next thing I knew I heard a woman screaming. "I need to see my child! Please you have to let me in!" The doctors were pushing her back saying she has to wait until they know if he'll be alright. "But you have to listen to me! I'm the only one who knows how to help him!" with that they let her see whoever it was little did I know that was Raimundo's mother. By comparison she looks hardly anything like him, she was shorter than him by a couple of inches, had long flowing black hair, and dark brown eyes. She said that she heard about the explosion on the Brazilian 6 o'clock news… wait how did she get from Brazil all the way to America so fast? She explained that she was a previous generation Xiaolin Warrior of the Wind. But she said that didn't matter Raimundo's life was at stake there she said that he has a failing immune system so while he's out he can easily catch something and that would drastically lower his chance of waking up, or living so she said that we needed to find a rare herb only found in the Amazon High Country in Brazil called the Recura plant but getting it, she said wouldn't be easy it was on the border with Columbia and the farmers are very protective of their crops so she said they need Raimundo's medallion which was just sitting on the table next to his bed.

Me and Clay were the only ones awake Omi was still out cold so we went out alone with only the Big Bang Meteorrang, the Arrow Sparrow, and Raimundo's medallion not sure what was so important about it but it was important. We eventually, with the help of Dojo, reached the part of the Amazon Forest; Lidia said the plant would be. We got off to not draw to much suspicion towards us and we asked a local about the plant and he was very ticked when I said the word 'Recura'.

"You are just thieves looking to take the plant and sell it and then use the money to buy us out! You will never get it!"

"But sir." I tried. "This is very serious my friend-!"

"I don't need your lies! You will only sell the plant!"

"Sir, please the mother of my friend said that this would happen so we brought this." I said showing him the medallion.

"Where did you get this?"

"That belongs to-."

"The Pedrosa's! Girl why didn't you show me this in the first place! The father of the boy is a war hero, the mother is a very talented martial artist and the boy himself is the hero of Toberão!"

It seemed as though that medallion contains a special key to unlock the secrets of one's heart called the Segredo Locket and was given to Raimundo like tradition similar to the Bailey's with the Star Hanabi. The old man happily showed us the way to the rare herb saying 'Make way for the friends of the hero of Toberão!' when we arrived he said something I didn't understand possibly Spanish I asked Clay and he said he didn't know but the old man came back with the plant in hand. We flew back to Colorado and checked in with the plant tucked safely away so it wouldn't be detected and we gave it to Lidia and she said she can't make the medicine where she was so she told me to follow her while Clay kept watch over Raimundo. Lidia took me to a local hotel where she had her stuff she pulled out a mortar and pestle and placed the plant in it but she also pulled out a couple of strands of her hair and tied the plant together and started making the plant into more of a liquid. She said to me to take something out of her purse. When I pulled it out she opened the cap and poured it in. I asked her if this was safe and she replied 'This recipe has been in my side of the family since the Ming Dynasty.' So I took it as a yes. She offered it to me for a taste it tasted horrible but had a wonderful aftertaste so I took it as that is what it was supposed to be.

We hurried back and Lidia managed to convince the doctors to let her bring the medicine in to give to Raimundo. After some struggling saying that it would be the only thing to help him they let her in. Clay was asked for a report and he said while we were gone there was a scare because he said that Raimundo's pulse had dropped to 21 then shot up to 68 then back to 23 but then settled again at 46. Lidia asked Clay to hold him up a little and she lifted his head up so she can give him the medicine when she finished she told Clay to set him down gently, we waited a couple of minutes and Omi had walked in to see what was happening I began to lose hope that the medicine was going to work. Lidia was sitting in a chair with her head down she seemed to be saying something I couldn't pinpoint what she was saying but I heard like slight cough I thought it was Clay at first but I looked at Raimundo do and he was starting to stir. He opened his eyes about half-way to reveal his green eyes he looked at me, then at Omi, then Clay and Dojo, lastly he looked over to his right he said something in a foreign language and Lidia replied.

Raimundo then looked at us with bright eyes. But I realized that he knew something was wrong… I decided to say how we ended up where we were. He then gave me a tender smile knowing at least we were all alive and most of us were standing. He said that he realized his medallion was something special but didn't know how much… I decided to let that slip for a while longer. When we asked how he managed to handle the taste of the medicine he said that that wasn't the first time he had it so he got used to it.

We went back to the temple a few days later when Raimundo finally convinced the doctors he was well enough the bad news though was that he couldn't walk much but he said he could manage and he did by using his hands to walk around which worked out very well it took a couple of weeks for him to finally heal up but he couldn't put much pressure in his arms and couldn't bend over for much time either so getting lucky didn't have to do chores for a few weeks but at least he didn't ask for us to do everything for him he at least managed to do most of the simple things by himself at least I know that sometimes bad things can lead to good he's not as cocky anymore and he told me the only reason he survived it because Wudai Fire Shield managed to form a protective shield around him long enough. I feel good knowing that my powers are improving.

* * *

**If you liked this or i need to improve something give some R&R and i know the charas might be a little OOC but it worked out when i typed this and sorry if this made you cry or something similar... Bye!**


End file.
